


I Will Take Care of You!

by coldspell1456



Series: I Will Save You! [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Big Sisters, Crew as Family, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Little Sisters, Minor Violence, Sisters, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspell1456/pseuds/coldspell1456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rescued by the Donquixote Pirates. Monet worries about how long her and her sister will be able to remain under their protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will Take Care of You!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after Corazon's death. And a week or two after Monet and Sugar are found. part of a series. depending how many notes this gets by Sunday will determine if I continue writing this or go back to the Bartolomeo one.

"You haven't been sleeping much have you? I guess that is fairly natural-in." Monet hardly noticed that she was dosing off. If it wasn't for the big man across from her having such an imposing voice. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think about it, what were you say-." Machvise held up his hand stopping her from saying anything else. "I completely understand-in. I think we all have them for the first month. With were we found the two of you I'm surprised the little girl is able to sleep as well as Jora says-in." The man in red took a large bite of half a watermelon seeds and juice covered his beard. He wiped his face off with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket. Monet smiled as she looked over to her little sister who was extremely frustrated at the moment. "How is that not a full house I have them in order?" She squeaked at the old man sitting across from her rubbing his forehead. "You have three different suits, your only suppose to have two at most." Sugar got even more frustrated. "Why can't we play something easier like Go Fish?" Monet giggled to herself. Sugar was acting as if nothing even happened. "So what about you? Why did you join?" Monet asked turning back to face the watermelon consuming man. He looked up at her as if startled by the question. Then proceeded to stare off into space. His face showing the look of pure sorrow and his free hand clenched shut. "I'm sorry! I didn't meant to make you upset!" Monet once again began to get startled. "It's alright-in; I guess all of us would rather not think about it-in. We are all victims of abandonment, abuse, war, slavery, even some of us are runaways-in. Being together as part the family seems to help some of us forget-in." Monet was completely silent listening to his words. "All of them are like us." She thought to herself. "Hey do you want some of this-in?" Machvise asked pushing the bowel of fruit towards her. "I won't eat all of them-in." Monet looked inside the bowel only to see mangos and bananas. Being polite she took out a banana and begun to peel it licking on it before taking a bite so it could get soft but not in a creepy way. 

Bedabedabedabeda bedabedabedabeda kluchak. Machvise picked up a den den mushi and answered it with a loud "YO!"   
"Oh Vise! Vise! You wouldn't believe it. Guess what Dellinger is doing! You have to come quick! Get over here you ton ton bun bun!”  
"Alright Jora I'm comINg."   
"Oh if Lao G is there as well tell him to come too."  
"OK bye-in!" Machvise replied hanging up.   
"Oy Jora needs us-in!" Machvise stated tapping Lao G's shoulder. The old man put down his cards and rested his hands on the table pulling himself up. They walked out of the room. Vise stopping to put on his weight as if it was a backpack. Before exiting he looked over to Monet. "You should try to get sleep-in. That's what break days are for-in." 

Monet crept over to where her little sister was sitting. Carrying the bowel of mangos and bananas. She sat down in a chair that was still slightly warm from where Lao G was sitting. Setting the bowel on the table she looked up at her sister who was still eyeing the cards. "Do you like it here?" She asked. "Yes I do. But some of the other family members annoy me. I like young master though." She said looking up with a wide toothy grin on her face. Sugar leaned over the bowl Monet placed on the table. And then slumped back in her chair disappointed. "No more grapes." She said. "I'll get you some if you want." Monet offered reaching for the bowel. But stopped as a newspaper caught her glimpse. She peered down to read it but had issues. Being far sighted was a pain. That and Sugar's problem in her one eye. Monet also couldn't sleep due to constant fear of Doflamingo finding out and getting rid of them. She wouldn't let Sugar go back to the hell they were in before.   
"I'll get them myself!" Sugar groaned grabbing the bowel dumping out the mangos and bananas. And making her way to the door. She didn't make it far though when Sugar ran into a tall hairy leg. "Oof" she let out as her nose whipped across it. She glanced up to witness Doflamingo peering down to her a wide grin on his face.  
"Hey kiddo you should be careful." He laughed as Sugar rubbed her nose.   
"I'm sorry young master." She apologized.  
"That's alright what are you doing?" He asked the small girl.  
"Getting more grapes." She replied holding up the empty bowel for him to see.  
"Oh I see." He said pushing up his sunglasses. "Get some for me too OK?" He asked patting her on the back as she made her way down the hall. She waved her hand without even turning around to signal that she understood. 

Doflamingo sat down next to Monet. He grabbed her head scuffing up her hair. "If you tired go take a nap. Today is the day to do so!" Monet looked down at her legs. "Can't sleep can you?" Doflamingo asked his grin morphed into a concerned look. "Yes sir I don’t know how Sugar is able to do it." Monet answered her voice slightly cracking. "Younger siblings are just like that." Doflamingo said in a hushed tone. He grabbed her head again and faced her towards him. "Listen to me no I have big plans for both of you, and if all goes well I see smooth sailing too. The Marines haven't been after us as much recently. And were storming through the Grand Line! Sugar and you are safe Monet." Monet leaped at Doflamingo who embraced her at the impact. Tears flowed down her eyes and leaked into his shirt. "Thank you young master! I'm so relieved! I will try my best anything you want, anything, I will do it without questions. Till the end of time." Doflamingo rubbed her head. "I have no doubt that you will. I will never let anyone harm my crew." 

Bedabedabedabeda bedabedabedabeda bedabedabedabeda klichack Doflamingo pulled one of his various den den mushis. "Yes Gladius what's the matter?" He asked the black and grey snail wearing a face mask and goggles. "Young Master I made the things you asked for." Monet looked at the snail. The voice was calm yet intimidating. "Great job! Bring them over to the room next to the conservatory." Doflamingo ordered his steam punk porcupine. "I'll be there!" Klichack the snail fell asleep and Doflamingo put it back into his large coat. Just then Sugar walked into the room sucking a grape off her right pointer finger and proceeded to move to her thumb. She chewed for about thirty seconds and then swallowed. Monet and Doflamingo almost simultaneously realized that they were extremely close. Monet quickly shot back placing her hands on the shoulders of her tee shirt. This was puple with green words that read LADY. Doflamingo quickly made his way to Sugar. Patting her head while he blurted out.  
"Hey kiddo you didn't have any trouble did you?" He said trying to act natural.  
"It was fine" she replied impaling more grapes on her finger and sucking them off one by one.  
"That's great. Hey guess what? I have a surprise coming soon. Are you excited?" He asked with his usual cool look.  
"Yes I am. What is it?" She asked.

But as she asked Gladius walked in and looked at all three of them. "Young Master I have the surprises." He handed one to Monet. She studied the wrapping the best that she could. "The wrapping is very pretty." She complemented making Gladius blush. Sugar opened hers pulling out a long hot pink string. At the end of the string there was a rectangle that looked empty but if seen close up one would notice that the inside of the rectangle had a thin layer of hot pink see through glass. Gladius grabbed then item from her and St reached it over her head and around her neck. He took her hair lifting it over her head and had Doflamingo grab it while Gladius adjusted Sugar's surprise to fit over her left eye. After everything was sorted out Monet quickly noticed the surprise was a monocle. Sugar looked around semi shocked but still concerned about where her grapes were. "With this monocle you should be able to have enhanced vision in your eye now despite the damage it took. It also helps you scan the area so that you will be able to sense your surrounding from six feet all around you." Gladius informed her. "Will it also allow me to tell which grapes are good and which are spoiled?" Sugar asked making everyone laugh. "Is that all you think about?" Gladius asked as he began to explain more features to the young girl. "Well why don't you open your surprise?" Doflamingo asked Monet. She carefully opened the box to reveal the inside had a small pair of eyeglasses. The pattern had swirls which at first glance seemed like an extreme inconvenience. Until she tried them on and looked down at the newspaper it was perfectly clear if not better. She could see the different shades on each letter based on how well it was pressed on the page. "As convenient as they may be. I don’t suggest you use them constantly. Overuse can lead to nausea and migraines." Gladius informed her. "Thank you very much Gladius, and you too young master." Both gave her glances of approval before leaving. Monet decided to take their advice and rest her head on a table and fall asleep to the hypnotic sound of her sisters slurping grapes into her mouth.


	2. I Will Get Stronger for You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to continue keeping sugar safe. Monet will eat a Devils Fruit and train with the big guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 3-10 months after part 1.

*Shink* *Shink* *Shink* "And then the monster started to eat her. And her husband did nothing but sit there saying 'Just tell it to call you Billy.' I was freaking out so much that I almost wet myself. I don't know why Buffalo insists I read those things." Baby 5 exclaimed sharpening her most recently bought sword from a con artist. The held it in front of her eye then puffed a small gust of air from her mouth on it only to rub it off and look at herself in the reflection. She smiled and pretended to fix her hair. Monet let out a fake giggle having seen the gag multiple times. Across from her sat Gladius who was sleeping sitting up in the chair. Breathing slowly in rhythm with his shoulders that rose and fell with each breath. Baby 5 set the sword on the table after sliding it back into the scabbard. Monet looked back and forth between the two figures. "Hey where is Sugar?" Monet asked. Baby 5 looked up after lighting up a cigarette. She looked up as if trying to recall if she knew something. "That's right today's that day!" She said her mouth opening wide so the cigarette dropped out of her mouth onto her lap causing her to catch on fire from the rubbing alcohol that she was using to "Polish" the sword. She ran out of the room and into the garden outside.

All Monet heard next was the distinctive voice of Pica screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Monet barely even noticed he was out there since he usually hummed when tending to plants. It was probably the only soothing noise to come out of his mouth. Next thing you know Baby 5 walked in soaking wet and wearing a makeshift tunic Pica made out of tarp he kept out there for when it got cold. "We seriously don't need someone else picking up his habits." Pica grumbled still in the next room. Baby 5 proceeded to walk to her room.

Monet still hadn't had her question answered. Where was Sugar? What did Baby 5 mean by "that day"? Bedabedabedabeda bedabedabedabeda bedabedabedabeda bedabedabedabeda "Hello?" Monet spoke as she answered the den den mushi. "Moneiit!!!" She heard scream out of the snail’s mouth. "What is it Jora?" Monet asked sighing at the thought of Jora wanting to do some body art on her or something. "What did you say about me being super fun Zamasu?" Monet groaned about Jora's pride. "Kyaa is that Monet?" A small voice also appeared out of the snail.  
"Did you tell her that the young master needs her?" Dellinger exclaimed.  
"Calm down calm down. We have to be artistic with these things."  
Soon both of them were bickering at the same time. The snail was spazzing out trying to pick up both voices. "Fine fine I'll be there." Monet exclaimed hanging up. 

She stood up but winced in pain once her legs we're straight. They were still aching from when they were "gathering" money. Having to kick people who tried to rebel. Hurt especially those with tough bones. She rubbed them but then continued to walk to Doflamingo's office. The night air was cold and felt especially nice.  
Entering the office Monet was instantly met with the cold stare of Lao G. Monet jumped back in surprise. "It's Great that you were able to make it here with excellent timeinG." The explained leading her to the front rest and stood her next to Sugar who was as per usual munching on grapes. Monet looked around to Diamante watched them with a smile. Jora watched while carrying Dellinger whom was upside-down. Senor Pink sat on a chair pushing up his sunglasses and rearranged his bonnet. Trebol stood behind Doflamingo with his dumb grin bigger than ever. Doflamingo stood up and sat right on top of the desk. He held out both hands to the side. Trebol placed a bag in each hand in which Doflamingo gripped down on. He handed one to Monet but kept hold of the other. "Well go ahead and open it." Doflamingo ordered his usual smile appearing on his face.  
Monet tore the bag open to see a teal ball that was shaped like a peach covered in swirls. "This is a Devil Fruit!" Monet exclaimed. "The Yuki Yuki no Mi!" Trebol announced. "A logia type that lets you turn your body into snow." He opened up a book and read a list. "The Yuki Yuki no Mi allows the user to completely create, manipulate, and transform their body into snow. Using this power makes the user nearly invincible with the use of snow barriers and the snow body makes the user invulnerable to blades and bullets. Only Haki can hurt you in this form. That and the whole cursed by the sea thing." Monet studied the fruit and even sniffed it a few times. "We'll go on take a bite." 

Monet dug her teeth into the teal orb. There was surprisingly no juice. But that didn't matter the taste was what made her want to vomit. The fruit tasted like well vomit. She wanted to spit it out but then she looked down at sugar who looked up at her in shock. "Bear with it, sugar needs you." She stuck the rest into her mouth and swallowed the word "Gross" slipped out of her mouth. Some of the other executives laughed the rest cheered. Doflamingo put his hand on her shoulder and nodded in approval. "So let's see stated Monet holding out her hand “Snow snow snow snow." She quietly said to herself trying to summon the cold debris. "What's wrong?" Sugar asked "we've been standing here looking at you do this pose for three minutes." Monet didn't notice it was taking so long. "Drop dead!" Sugar said smacking Monet's leg. "SHUT THE HELL UP." Monet said as suddenly it got cold. She looked owed to Jora and Dellinger both with mouths open wide. She looked down at her hands to see them twice as white as usual. Her body was made entirely out of snow. It was cold but not in a bad way. A lot like standing in front of a fan on a hot summers day. Suddenly Doflamingo pulled out one of his trademark strings and strikes her right in the head. It erupted like a snowball hitting the ground. Monet wanted to holler out in pain but there wasn't any. Her head formed itself back together almost instantly. Doffy then coated his hand in haki and proceeded to flick her for head causing her to fall back her skin returning to normal. "You still need training if you’re going to do what I need of you." Doffy turned to Trebol and then to Diamante. "Starting tomorrow I need you two to train her alright." Both of them agreed at once. Now Sugar I have one for you too, it will help us with a very important plan I'm coming up with." Without any hesitation sugar took the bag from him and reached inside pulling out a bright pink Devil Fruit, And shoved it in her mouth. Gagging she grabbed her throught dropping the bowel of grapes. Monet leaped to attend to her sister. But Sugar finished swallowing. "It's alright I'm OK." Sugar turned to Doflamingo "It's alright young master I'm not hurt." 

"So we all know that sugar is to always be guarded now. A single enemy hurting her will ruin everything. And according to the book her aging process will stop now. So she will always look this way and there won't be any puberty or other awkward stuff like with Buffalo." The entire room sighed with relief. "He was worst than Gladius's angst period." Senor Pink grumbled. "Baby 5 is Gonna be bad enouGh." Lao G groaned. "So we all agree sugar is better when she is cuter."  
"I have no problem with it young master." Sugar stated picking up some grapes up off the floor. 

"Pay attention! you want to be able to protect your sister don't you?" Diamante transformed the limp strand or ribbon into a giant ram head that he launched at Monet's back knocking her on the ground. Monet lifted herself up and pointed her ice pick at him. With a leap the quickly slashed his arm causing a small cut on his arm. That's the first time you hit me all week! Let's see if you can do it again. He launched a large sword at her but it didn't work because her devil fruit kicked in. The snow flew into the air and surrounded Diamante. Monet's ice pick blended in with the snow in the vortex. Taking her chance she took a slash at Diamante but he dogged too fast so that it only hit his hat puncturing a large hole. "Good job! You have improved. But it isn’t good enough!" He shouted out "Hangetsu Glaive" the compressed air slashed the woman making her fall to the ground. "You have improved, but are still weak; your sister is safe with Doffy. If you want to help defend her you should practice more Trebol will be here in an hour I would train if I was you. 

Monet remained on the floor. "Except I can't!" She said to herself. Images of sugar entered her mind a tiny baby, starting to walk, when it was just the two of them. "I won't let it be like that again!" She shouted. "Sugar will have a good life in her own safe environment. And I will make it that way!" She screamed her adrenaline levels rising. The whole hour Monet practiced attacking. Trebol walked in. Monet instantly transformed her body into snow the same way as with Diamante. The vortex spun faster each snowflake had the same capacity of a small razor. Slicing Trebol's mucus like it was pudding. In the end Trebol mucus was only a thin layer left. Monet's snow was covered in the stuff. Beheheheheh he exclaimed as all the mucus covered snowflakes were sucked into his large coat. Seconds later he shot out the complete body of Monet like a canon. The mucus caused her to stick to the wall. "Get ready!" He screamed launching himself at her. Monet's eyes widened in terror as the large man made impact knocking her out.

"Hey hey this is boring if I'm going to protect you at least let me do it in the radio room!" Trebol complained. "You moron drop dead already!" Sugar exclaimed in a high pitch voice. Monet opened her eyes. Sugar gasped as a smile formed across her face. She leaped at Monet embracing her sister with a huge hug. Monet groaned in pain as she saw all the gauze wrapped around her.

"Sugar what are you doing here I thought you were going through training with young master?"  
"The marines wanted to see him; they offered him a position as one of the Seven Warlords. If he joins that means they will leave us alone. Plus his plan will go through more smoothly once you finish your training in a year or so. If all goes well and his plan gets carried out. We will get tons of Beli and be able to live in luxury. Think of all the grapes I could get. Sugar said her mouth watering.  
"You can't just eat grapes you need sausages or bread. It’s not healthy." Monet scolded  
Sugar lay down next to her sister and the two chatted the rest of the day until they fell asleep together for the first time in what seemed like forever. The result was pure bliss.


	3. I Will Kill For You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before and during the invasion of Dressrosa. Monet must leave her sister for a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its amazing how many grapes I have eaten since I started writing this. To bad I have big fingers so they wont fit. anyways i have recently noticed Monet studying astrology on punk hazard. What can that mean? Oda likes putting hints in so maybe something will happen?

"Hiding in a freezer is usually not a good idea!" The large guard said spear in hand pointed right at the green haired woman's heart. "What are you up too?" Monet paused for a moment to take in the question. What was she doing? Why is it that she was never caught the whole time she was there. And now this moron could ruin everything. She licked her top lip moisturizing her bottom lip in the process. "I guess I just got lost." She lied smiling for the man who was clearly getting angrier with each word spoken. "I know who you are! You’re the maid that tends to Viola!" He twisted his spear for what appeared to be for no reason at all, but in actuality he just did it to look cool. "Now I'm going to take you to King Riku! You can tell him all about those messages you've been receiving from Joker!" Monet's eyes widened, how did he know about that? "Yes I've noticed how you've been sneaking slips of papers into that one hole. So tell me who is Joker?" Once again Monet licked her lips gleaming at the man she said "it's a secret!" Putting her right index finger on her lips she let out a quiet "Shhhhhh" 

"That's it I'm taking you to King Riku. Let's see how quiet you are when you get put in the dungeon strung up by your neck!" This conversation lasted long enough. The last thing she needed was one of his buddies overhearing him. "Alright I'll tell you, but I need to whisper it to you so he doesn't hear us." She gave the man a wink causing him to get flustered. "So be it, but no funny business." He ordered stepping closer after taking his spear away from her heart. His head was right next to hers. Monet swiftly grabbed his wrist and wrapped her other arm halfway behind his back. The two of them we're in a pose that looked as if they were dancing. "The thing about secrets is that if you tell them to a single soul." The man impaled his spear through her back but didn't expect it to have entered his stomach. "I'm afraid that won't work, you see I ate the Yuki Yuki no Mi and became a snow woman." She wrapped both of her arms around his stomach. "As I was saying the thing about secrets is that if you tell them to a single soul, you ruin the big surprise." Both of their bodies began to lower in body heat. "Now just relax, it's been a long day, all is well, just close your eyes, and sleep." Her voice was as calm as could be. Anyone would fall victim to it. She dropped his body covered in frostbite. As he became acquainted with the floor it shattered. 

"I'll leave you here!" She said exiting the freezer. The cooks won't find him plus Doflamingo would be there in an hour or two. Everything was going nicely. The royal family was asleep as well as most of the staff. All that was left was to receive orders from the young master. She figured she would continue to draw star charts for the next hour or two while she waited. She pulled out a roll of paper and a quill that she had on her person and made her way to the window. As she began to draw she reminisced about how she got into this position.

"The marines will leave me alone now that I persuaded them to let me become a warlord. You will only be there alone for a few months. Gather information. The place is rightfully mine." He grinned. "It will be a safe don’t worry. Dressrosa is the perfect place to carry out my plans. Plus with Sugars abilities and training anyone who tries to defy us will turn into toys and be forgotten so it’s a win win situation. You’re a smart girl. There is no way that you will get caught." He stroked the top of her green hair making her blush. "All you need to do is work for a little while as a maid, secretly gathering information about the royal family and the secrets this country has to offer. The other maids might as well give you all you need to know." Just then the door flung open to reveal sugar in pajamas with a horrible case of bed head. She wasn't wearing her monocle or carrying a bowel of grapes. She walked over to Doflamingo's side of the desk and placed her head on the side of his thigh. "What's wrong?" He asked lifting her up so she was lying on his lap. Couldn't sleep she replied yawning. "I'll be there in a bit, go back to the safe room." He said putting her back on the ground. She crept to the door not even noticing her sister. "Now as I was saying a month or two won't hurt you." 

The next day was hard on everyone Dellinger and Baby 5 cried hysterically while Buffalo and Jora attempted to comfort them. Jora being more successful. Gladius Senor Pink and Lao G attempted to keep their cool demeanors but failed every once and a while by choking up or revealing grim expressions. Machvise and Diamante didn't even show up because they hated saying goodbye. Pica was there but remained in the wall whimpering every once and a while. And Trebol didn't really care. Monet stood in the center of the room Sugar stood next to her. They didn't really talk because that would only lead to sadness. Doflamingo entered the room wearing a harness big enough to hold his nineteen year old companion. "Done saying goodbye?" He asked his calm demeanor replaced with a cautious one. Buffalo walked over to Monet and lifted her up putting her inside the harness. Both adjusted it to fit her body squeezing her thighs, waist, chest, and shoulders. She hung there like a child. "Anything you want to say do it now or hold it until we're done with this mission." Baby 5 ran over resting her head onto Monet's stomach tears flowing from her eyes onto Monet's turquoise tank top and onto her purple shorts. "It's gonna be forever before we see you! Whawhawhat are we going t-t-t-to do." Buffalo grabbed the sobbing maid who was at this point hysterical. "It's only for a few moths Daysun. You will barely realize she's gone." 

"Anyone else?" Doffy asked slightly annoyed. Everyone’s eyes faced Sugar who was staring at the ground. It was an awkward silence but after a few minutes Sugar looked over to Jora and held out her hand. Jora reached into a purse and pulled out an artistically wrapped gift. And placed it in the ten year old hand. By now Dellinger's crying became small whimpers as the fish child was curious about what was going on. Pica also came out of the wall in order to get a better look. Sugar handed the package to Monet who looked down at it. "Open it when you get there alright!" Sugar said her voice breaking. "No problem." Monet replied patting the girls aquamarine hair. "I'll see you soon."   
She nodded to Doflamingo who flew into the air his strings onto the clouds advancing quickly to Dressrosa! "I'll miss you but this will be for the best. You will be happy; all the executives will protect you." Doflamingo dropped her off and gave her the credentials needed including clothes and false ID's. "I'll be seeing you. Make sure you report twice a day with all your information." He flew off. Monet just then remembered the gift from Sugar. She ripped the package Jora made open just to hear Jora say "Who's a beautiful pearl?" In her head. Inside was a book of astrology. Monet flipped through it to see all different types of star charts, constellation dates, a sky island 100% dedicated to exploring space, and all kinds of other fun stuff. Written in the inside were the words "Pro-erty -- th- Gre--ter Locus Lib-ary" many of the letters had been attempted to be torn off. Monet hugged the book!”Looks like I have tons of work to do!"

Back at the palace Monet looked up at the sky and back onto the paper mapping out a weird constellation that she didn't know about. It looked like a lump of tofu with a face of an okama. She giggled at the thought of it, "I can't wait to show everyone." Just then she saw a pink fluff fly throughout the sky and land in Riku's chambers. "Fufufufu I guess it has began." 

The next day:  
"Apparently King Riku had begun to attack innocent civilians it’s horrible." One guard said to the other. "Why would he do this to children even? It’s not like him as all." Monet looked over at the guards who were keeping watch at the door. "Wait a sec I think I see something coming this way. A group of people around eight or nine approaching the palace." Monet laughed to herself. "Guess that's my queue!" She said with a laugh. Suddenly two huge snowballs appeared over the guards and came crashing down on their heads. "Don't try to struggle, it only makes it worse. You were dead the minute it touched you." She watched for a minute as the guards suffocated. Then sent a swirling vortex of snow up to the sky as the cold precipitation fell. Monet opened the large gate. She saw her friends continue to come to the palace. "Monet what are you doing there? You’re a maid. Why are you opening the gates of the palace?" Viola said behind her. It was a shame the family who took Doflamingo's homeland were nice people. But what needed to be done was more important. She told Viola how if she used her clairvoyance she would be able to see. But more importantly "I am waiting to welcome the new royal family. The whole group had been in the light now and right in front was Sugar. Monet quickly grabbed hold of Viola's arm holding it behind her back. Viola let out a small shriek of pain. "Now shall we Viola?" Monet asked leading her right in the middle of the group. A large explosive launched out of one of Baby 5's weapons hitting the second gate creating a wide opening.  
"The view from this place aint half bad!"  
"Yeah I love it dasuyan!"  
"I can’t think of any place more fitting for the young master-in!"  
"Now we have alot to do."  
"It seems we have to "clean up" the entire palace!"  
That is exactly what they did. The guards were either killed or turned into toys. Later that night Monet sat in the room she claimed for herself. Viola had joined the crew, Riku had escaped, but what could he do, and most importantly Doflamingo had become the king of Dressrosa. Everyone was pleased to see her and wanted to know what she had been up too. Patting her on the back for a job well done. She gave a tour after changing into some comfortable clothes. "You have been a very good girl so I will let you guard Sugar tonight." Doflamingo told her.

Sugar scarfed down two grapes at once. Juice ran down her chin and fingers. "You're taking habits from Vice now." Monet teased causing the little girl to blush  
"No it’s just..."   
"It's alright I understand." They spent the rest of the night looking at charts and eating grapes. That was until sugar asked a very important question. "You aren't going to be killed anytime soon right?" She asked. "I don't plan to, why?" Sugar looked down at the floor. "Trebol said there was no way to be sure that you would survive." Monet froze in thought about what just came out of sugars mouth. "Don’t worry that won't happen!" An hour later Monet fell asleep her head on sugars lap. Sugar sat there annoyed because her legs we're falling asleep but she ended up resting the grape bowel on Monet's head.


	4. I will be here for You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doffy had to go to Marineford so he calls for Monet to stay in Dressrosa. She also gets Wings in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been taking forever with this one! I've had way too much schoolwork with finals soon. I've already began writing the last one. Also i'm putting the Bartolomeo one on hold because I have a really funny idea for everyone's favorite priest who runs a hot spring! unless people really want me to continue that one.

"Kyaa it’s so hot today! I can't believe he wanted us to get all these life jackets out, you devil fruit users are a pain!" Dellinger groaned carrying a large sack of life jackets up to the top floor of the palace. Machvise also carrying a sack clicked his tongue at the prepubescent child. "You know we can't leave the palace, young master has warlord duties to uphold-in. Caesar and Monet are even here in case something bad happens-in." Dellinger giggled "I just wish I could go too, my horns are thirsty for blood" Machvise shook his head "Yeah and they'd let you execute Ace as well-in." They proceeded to walk. 

"Thank goodness young master decided to lock Caesar in the safe room, that guy is a pain-in"  
"Clowns are suppose to be funny, but he's just stupid!" 

The two made it to the balcony where the rest of the executives were surrounding the pool attempting to keep cool. Vise and Dellinger set down the bags next to the sofa. Gladius and Baby 5 were doing stretches already in bathing suits. Baby 5 in a black two piece with white frills on the edge wrapping around her stomach and upper thighs. Gladius still wearing his mask but now was sporting a swim cap and black Speedo. Dellinger starred at his legs in awe. Diamante and Trebol watched the two laughing to themselves about how stupid they looked. Diamante wearing scarlet gold swirl swim trunks and a cowboy hat with sunglasses. His abs were dripping with sun block and Trebol in his mucus clothes drinking a cocktail. Buffalo on the other hand looked away in shame about being on the same team as two dorks. He was just wearing an undershirt and kaki cargo shorts (not really wanting to swim for reasons.) His hand was rotating like a fan pushing cold air at Jora who had on a pink, yellow, and green sundress and a huge hat. Across from her was Lao G who was in his normal attire and had just finished blowing up an inner tube and gave it to Sugar who was in a one piece violet bathing suit and was already wearing a life jacket, several arm floats, two more inner tubes, and a snorkel goggle combination. He lifted her up and placed her in the pool. She spun around several timed letting out a calm sigh from being in the cold water. Her body running out of energy. Viola danced to a radio den den mushi on a stage also in a sun dress. Monet sat on the couch watching her, while resting her head on Doflamingo's lap he ran his fingers through her hair causing a soothing hum to escape her lips. On her other side sat pica in a blue Speedo who she rested her legs on. Monet was wearing a green swimsuit and a red and white tee shirt with a single black swirl on the chest.

"So as I said they think Whitebeard will attempt to rescue him so that's why they want the warlords there. It’s going to be fun. After becoming king I haven't been able to kill any big shots lately. And the new warlord should be interesting."  
"You mean the one who replaced crocodile?" Pica asked  
"Yes Teach! When I heard he caught Portgas D. Ace I almost fainted!"  
"All the D people are bothersome. Dragon, Garp, and the damn Straw hat kid who destroyed Enies Lobby!"  
"Speaking or him I heard Moria ran to Marineford this morning after the kid attacked a few days ago."  
"Wait your saying Gecko Moria was defeated by Straw hat?" Monet asked  
"Yes and Kuma was apparently sent to dispose of Straw hat but didn't succeed. Now the government is trying to keep it secret."  
"What a bunch of morons only Sengoku, Garp, and the admirals have any skill! That's why they need you and the other warlords." Pica stated rolling his eyes.  
"I Don’t care who wins with whitebeard gone there's less competition, if he destroys Marineford I'll just come home early and you guys can kill the wannabes who try to become big shots, I also highly doubt all of the warlords will be there. Mihawk, Jinbei, and Hancock are all too arrogant to fight in a war just for one guy."  
Monet licked her lips at the thought of bodies falling to the ground cold.  
"What morons." Pica grumbled.

They sat silent for a second. Watching Gladius lay on a swim mattress wearing his life vest and an umbrella protecting him from the sun. His legs folded over one another. Baby 5 put her arm floats on around her ankles. Once she jumped in her legs flew up in the air due to the buoyancy shoving her head underwater. She began to panic but the water made her stop and she remained still. It took the family a few seconds to realize what was going on. Doflamingo forced his hand up in the air and threw it in the direction of her unconscious body. The strings wrapped around the maids waist and arms and her body swiftly sped across the water to the edge of the pool. Lao G walked over and pulled her body out carrying it under his arm until setting it down away from the pool. He stuck his finger under her nose to see if she was breathing. His fist began to vibrate as it came down on her chest as he cried out "HADAH!" A large amount of water exited her mouth and transformed into a fit of coughing. "You're so foolish, why don’t you rest stupid Girl?" he grabbed a towel and covered her face. She lay still. He walked back to the table and shuffled a deck of cards. "Kya Gladius you have such nice legs, what is your secret?" "Ugh thank you? I don’t know they just sort of turn out nice." Dellinger's face came in contact with the rupture mans leg. "They're so soft did you put lotion on them?" "No just regular soap." He said uncomfortable from the questions since he was usually covered up. "Don’t worry child one day you will have some nice ones too! Just make sure you do your squats Zamasu!" Jora called out grabbing a card from Machvise's hand. 

A den den mushi from a desk began to ring. Behind the desk a sleeping Senor Pink awoken and picked up the receiver. "Young Master it's Disco from the auction house in Sabaody! He says it’s urgent." Doflamingo lifted Monet's head off of his lap and set it down on the sofa he walked over to the desk. "Hey can you fix me a drink and a sandwich?" Senor nodded and exited behind a bar. He brought out a sandwich and some blue liquid in a glass. Doflamingo ate half of the sandwich as he spoke to Dico. All the executives remained silent listening in on him. He set the receiver on the table and tip toed over to Baby 5 setting the other half of his sandwich on her stomach. "Eat that for me."  
"Mr. Doflamingo! Where are you right now?" The man on the other line called out. Doflamingo ran and slumped down in a seat. "Listen, the slave trade is yesterday's news you idiot!" The other executives smirked at his cockiness. "This is the age of smiles." "Now don’t ever call this number again! As for the shop I'll leave that to you Disco." Disco tried to reason with him even put the blame on him but Doflamingo just told him about how the marines called him in to fight Whitebeard. He hung up on the desperate Disco and returned to Baby 5 who was sitting up now eating the sandwich. "Is that good?" He asked her, in reply she nodded. 

The den den mushi rang again. "Young master the people at Caesar’s base have a report. Apparently they were attacked nothing is left." Doflamingo took the receiver from Senor and took the snail in the next room. "How inconvenient." Monet sighed "Caesar had thirty-eight tanks of sad there. Now he’s going to be in a bad mood." She laid down on her chest, swaying her legs, playfully hitting Pica. He grabbed them and held them down. "Hopefully you didn’t have anything important there." He assured her. "Don’t worry I keep all my really important stuff here, and I take all the rest here when we come so I can wash my clothes." Sugar was out of the pool now and sat on Pica's other side. Doflamingo came inside and signaled Buffalo to come over to him. "I want you to take Lao G, Diamante, and Trebol to Caesar’s base and recover all the supplies you can. Kill any survivors even our own." Buffalo nodded his head in agreement. "I'm on it daysun!" He replied. The three executives climbed on his back and they flew away with Lao G screaming "Lets Go Get them!” Sugar's eyes widened in awe at them. "What's wrong kiddo?" Monet asked. "I wish I was able to fly but young master won't let me." Monet felt sad for her sister despite her being nineteen she still acted like a small child. "We'll maybe I will be able to create flying clouds for you one day and you can fly on them." Pica rolled his eyes about how cheesy the conversation was.  
"I'd like that!" Sugar smiled.  
"Do you like birds?"  
"They're ok I like bunnies and bears."  
"How cute? Do you turn people into them?"  
"Only bears, rabbits ears make the toys fall down while working. They should all drop dead?"  
"I see!" Monet created a snow vortex in her hand and created a small snow bunny and placed it in Sugars hand. "It will melt in an hour I'll go get you a case for it." Pica squeaked as he took the rabbit from the small girl and left the room.  
"Do you have to leave again soon?"  
"Well our base was destroyed so me and Caesar will remain here until young master finds us a new one."  
Sugars face lit up in excitement! "Really!" Sugar exclaimed. Doflamingo walked over to Sugar. "The marines are here to pick me up everyone will be here to take care of you." He patted her head. "Take care!" He patted Monet’s head too as well as everyone else. He leaped off the palace and flew to the warship that had just arrived. Monet starred as Sugars main form of protection sailed away. 

"Do you think Mama is looking for us?" A much younger voice rang throughout Monet’s head as she remembered the dark times. "Probably! I’m sure both of them are looking." The cold wind made the small peach fuzz on their arms rise as they embraced under a piece of scrap metal. The faint sounds of men yelling and gunshots echoed far away. They sat still as the noises faded away. "I think they're gone." Both girls cautiously crawled out into the open. Monet grabbed the hand of the turquoise haired girl. "Okay sing it again alright?"

“Five men hiding on the street  
One distracted by the heat.  
The man in the mask failed to hang  
The blind tiger bares his fang  
Hiding behind an unknown wall  
Will make the Pugilist crash and fall  
Bridges will remain a solid ground  
Ancient characters make a sound.  
The evil one will answer his call  
Falling skies will hurt us all”

Suddenly a large object loudly whistled through the air above the two girls. "Cover your eyes!" Monet ordered with Sugar obeying, but it was too late. The solar bomb erupted flashing light right in Sugars left eye making it bloodshot. Both of them attempted to run but were captured by a huge net that dug into their flesh. Two women showed up and took Monet out tying her up despite her struggles. They proceeded to do the same with Sugar. "Do you think they will sell?" One asked the other. "Of course these ones always do!" 

The memory haunted her for a second, but then she turned around to see Pica hand Sugar the rabbit in a display case. "Did you break it? I know you broke it!" I didn't break it you’re talking crazy!" Both of their voices matching. "And I even went so far as to bring you a snack!" Sugar looked at the bowel of grapes. "I forgive you Pica!" She said accepting the bowel. Monet giggled at the two.  
"Kyaa Monet your legs are nice too can I have them?" Monet was startled by Dellinger's sudden attack.

A year and one third later  
"Did it hurt?" The small girl squeaked through the den den mushi. "Not really it was more of a surprise to see them come off." Alright well young master wants to talk to you. I'll speak to you later this week!" Sugars voice disappeared. Doflamingo picked up the receiver.  
"It’s me Monet."  
"Yes Joker!"  
"Everything going alright with him?"  
"Yes, Trafalgar Law knows nothing of our plans. He has helped around here but I'm too smart to fall for his tricks."  
"He still has your heart correct?"  
"That's correct, but that remains a secret from Sugar."  
"Of course, what about Caesar he causing us problems."  
"Of course not he knows the drill. Sad can still be produced without all of him."  
"What about the other experiment?"  
"The kids, they're fine! They trust me completely but they aren't the same as being with my kid."  
"I guess your big sister side is clear to them."  
"I have to go Law will return soon. Take care."  
"You too, remember to keep Caesar safe. I don’t want to kill you."  
"Very well King of the Pirates!"  
Doflamingo chuckled before hanging up. Monet stared down at her new talon feet. She giggled to herself. I bet Sugar would like these I can't wait for her to see them. She reached over to a table and grabbed a quill with her foot. The other one grabbed a clipboard. She started to write on it. "My name is Monet. I have a little sister named Sugar. I ate the Yuki Yuki no Mi and became a snow woman. I work for Caesar Clown at Punk Hazard." Law opened up the door and came in. He was carrying a large sack. "You ready?" He asked with his normal pissed off expression. "Try not to hurt me to much!" She said seductively in order to make him squirm. "Arms out!" He ordered. She did as he ordered closing her eyes. With a swift motion he detached and put on new wings for her. She examined them in awe getting giddy. She let up the cool act and turned into a little girl. Flapping them playfully. "Can I try them out?" she asked. "Sure go-ahead." He replied exiting the room. She rushed outside to look over the frozen wasteland. She spread out her wings thinking how cool this was. With a running start she leaped off the ground with a flap she was in the air. She flew forward accelerating faster and faster. The cool air hitting her face. That was until she lost control when trying to turn and crashed into a large building completely breaking her body into snow. Standing up she groaned reminding her that she needed practice.

Later that day

She walked into Caesar's sitting room and showed off her wings. Flapping them at the scientist. He whistled and yelled mock catcalls at her. "Oh Monet how sexy, but Law left me something for you." He handed her a box giggling. She opened the lid and a green blur flew up over her head and tackled her lower back forcing her forward. "Shorororororo Law told me to put those on you. He said tail feathers will make it easier to steer." Monet blushed rubbing the feathers because it not only hurt her pride but the rest of her as well.


	5. I Will Die for You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the story. Monet's final sacrifice, and how they met Doflamingo.

"Can you move at all?"  
"No."  
"Alright then I'm going to grab it with my feet."  
"Ok."  
Monet reached for a shard of glass a few inches from her foot eventually able to pick it up. "I got it!" She said with excitement. Sugar leaned forward as Monet followed behind her. Both were tied back to back. Monet swung her legs in the air dropping the shard beside her. Sugar reached to the side grabbing the glass cutting herself. She winced in pain, but proceeded to cut the rope. Both were free. Monet wrapped Sugars bloody hand with part of her shirt. Both of them advanced to the exit, but were confronted by a weasel like man who pulled out a gun. Pointing it at Sugar he ordered Monet to get on the ground. She followed his order laying face down in the dirt. The man smiled and kicked her in the side. Monet winced. He set his boot on her head saying "Escaping is useless we will just catch you again. Ya see our boss has a devil fruit ability." He set the gun on Sugars forehead. "The older one will sell but no one will buy a little moron like this girl." Monet pleaded with the man to let Sugar go free but he just chuckled saying "I can do what I want, you’re already my property.” He kicked Monet's head into the dirt and shot the gun. Monet cried out at the thought of her sister dying. The man laughed an annoying unattractive laugh. But just as he stopped a little girls voice replied "You're a moron! Drop Dead!" 

Sugar grabbed the piece of glass off the ground and slit the guy's wrist. Blood flowed out of the wound. He grabbed it and walked over to the entrance nursing it as well as giving a demonstration of his colorful vocabulary. Monet hopped up still dazed from being kicked but focused enough to smack her leg into his nose. He fell down blood escaped from his face. “He only pretended to shoot me so you would freak out.” Sugar stated "I’m so glad your alright let's go!" Monet said kneeling down as her sister climbed on her back. They rushed through the dark camp avoiding guards until they made it to the exit where the two women who caught them in the first place stood. "Kehehehehe looks like Kye failed at his job alright!" A voice came from behind them Monet turned around to see a muscular man with shoulder pads and black slicked hair. "Babu Babu! Spike steel whip!" he called out as a strand of barbed wire wrapped around Monet's right leg pulling her to the ground, her hollering in pain. Sugar fell over with her. "Kehehehehehe you see you have caused us quite the scare." He said leaning towards her face. "Here's another one!” Monet called out launching her tangled leg into his crotch the thorns stabbing into him, making him scream in agony. Sugar leaped at one of the ladies and stabbed the glass shard into her knee. She also cried out in pain. The other one launched herself at the small girl but ended up ramming into her partner. Before anyone knew it Sugar was in the grips of the large man his arm wrapped in the horrible web of metal thorns. "Kehehehehehe why don't you be a good girl or this brat will take the highway to hell alright?" He pointed the spiked fist at Sugar's face. Monet fell to her knees. "Alright you win! Let her go and you can-" she was interrupted by the ground shaking a huge stone bulge rose from the ground in the center of the camp. It shaped itself into a large man the size of a two story building.

"Now proceed to destroy the rest of the camp." The golem called out in a high pitched voice. He smashed a building with his fists, followed by a huge explosion to his right. The ground rose in bulges around the fence. "Mine Pop!" A voice called out causing the ground to erupt detonating the entire right half of the camp. The barb wire man leapt in the air dropping Sugar next to Monet. The two embraced in fear as the other half of the camp was covered in strange colors. A large missile fell from the sky landing in the colors causing them to erupt in flames. Monet held hit sister closer squeezing her tight. The sound of water surrounded the two as they looked up to see they were sinking into the ground. But it didn't last long as a thin but sturdy man dressed as a baby rose out of the ground carrying both of them. "Don't squirm I'm helping you." Neither girl struggled as he carried them towards the exit. "Hey freak leave them here, I don't know what's going on, but if anything happens today it's them seeing hell alright?" The baby man chuckled to himself. "I'm certain a tool like you hasn't even seen anything like hell." The wire man was infuriated both arms were wrapped this time as he launched himself at the group. Sugar hid her eyes in fear. But the thug stopped short as his flesh was sliced by an unknown source. "Fufufufufu" a sinister voice cried out at the man's misery. "Take them to the meeting place, we're almost done here." The voice said again. The three made their way out of the camp as the two girls watched it get ripped to pieces and burnt into nothing. They made it to a small town, and the man sent them into a room with other slaves. It was silent. All that was heard was a conversation outside.  
"Pretty much a bunch of paper people-in!"  
"YounG master is the one to decide who Gets to stay and who Goes!"  
"I know that, but I highly doubt any of them will be of use-in"  
Bedabedabedabeda bedabedabedabeda Klichack "We have finished cleansing the camp Zamasu!" They hung up the den den mushi, and brought in bowels of fruit. They set one in front of Monet and Sugar. Monet began to eat a kiwifruit, fuzz and all without even slowing down until she heard Sugar whimper. Looking down Monet noticed that both of Sugars hands were covered in scars from being sliced from the glass. It was then she noticed both of them were covered in blood. Monet pondered for a second but eventually decided to take Sugar's hand and stick grapes on each finger. "There now you can eat them!" Sugar smiled to Monet resting her head on her older sister's lap popping the grapes in her mouth. The room was silent for a few minutes. Then a large man in green entered and told the two that they were needed. Both girls exited the room to a small sitting room. In it sat a face they recognized from many wanted posters. Donquixote Doflamingo! "I saw you girls fight earlier, it was quite the show!" They both sat in silence watching him speak. "I can offer you protection! You just need to swear your allegiance to me by joining my crew." He stuck his face close to Monet's. "I can take you far from here!" Both looked at each other and agreed. "Alright!" they replied simultaneously. Doflamingo chuckled to himself. Excellent I have big plans for you girls.

"How humiliating my ability exceeds her skill by ten folds, dam it I didn't expect Roanoa to attack." Monet dragged herself through one of punk hazards many labs. She woke up just in time to avoid the heavy purple smog that crept to her after being cut down. "There!" She exclaimed dragging herself to a control panel. If I push this it will release the gas so the Strawhats, G5, and Law will die. That is if Vergo hasn't already taken care of them." Monet slumped down next to the panel. Her back in agony from where Tashigi slashed her. Breathing deep she wondered if Buffalo and Baby 5 have arrived yet. It would be nice to see them. She pulled out a den den mushi. "Joker....can you hear me? It's Monet!" Doflamingo answered telling her of Vergo and Caesar's defeat. He then apologized for everything. Monet didn't care she was willing to die for him. Anything to prevent Kaido from ripping him to pieces. He told her about the button. She replied saying that it was her plan the whole time. He apologized to her for everything. Doflamingo set down the receiver and began to talk to Vergo. Monet was about to push the button when snow from outside began to fall on her. It felt nice Monet let it fall on her face as she began to remember those she cared for most. Jora carrying Dellinger after the latter had fallen asleep. Buffalo cheering after winning roulette. Machvise combing his beard. Lao G striking a pose. Gladius building a house of cards. Senor looking at his mystery photo, getting chocked up. Trebol playing with a paddle ball as Pica tends to his plants. Diamante cheering about a horse race. Baby 5 doing her 'looking at her reflection in a sword and pretending to do the fix her hair' thing. All made her feel sad, but happy that she will keep them safe especially Sugar who she had a memory of that she forgot she had. 

"Mom and Dad are dead aren't they?" The small girl asked. The question surprised her. "Who told you that?" Monet asked looking into her sister's eyes. I figured it out by myself." Monet sighed "Yes I believe we are alone now." Sugar's eyes filled with tears "We aren't alone though!" She cried out making Monet jump. "We have the young master, and the others, and I have you." Monet felt her eyes also fill with tears. "Don’t worry I will take care of you!" The two hugged tears falling on one another. They had each other and that was all they needed. But she could rest in peace knowing Sugar was hidden in the fortress that was Dressrosa.

An explosion snapped her out of her trance and she lifted up the protective case over the button. "Goodbye young master! You are the man who will become pirate king!" Her feathers came close to the button but stopped because pain filled her chest. It agonized her every cell. Everything began to fade from her mind. She grabbed her chest that had a huge gaping hole in it. What was happening? Did they get Caesar? Why was she so tired? Her body fell limp on the ground growing cold.

"So they're gone?" Diamante asked surprised from the news. "Yes but no one must know. Whatever is happening with Law all of us need to be on our A-game. As far as the family is concerned Vergo and Monet are alive and well." Diamante agreed with Doflamingo's words. The pink man opened the window. "Diamante, I need you to watch over Sugar for me alright?”Yes young master." Later that day he overheard Sugar asking about Doflamingo. "He must have Gone out without telling anyone aGain" Lao G informed Sugar as she walked into a sitting room. Diamante followed her, Sitting next to her on a couch. She hummed a small tune.  
"Hey kid how are you?" He asked politely  
"Fine."  
"Excited for Doffy to come back?"  
"Yes I am! My sister too?"  
"I bet, what were you singing?"  
"A song my dad taught me!"  
"Do you mind singing it for me?"  
"No  
Five men hiding on the street  
One distracted by the heat.  
The man in the mask failed to hang  
The blind tiger bares his fang  
Hiding behind an unknown wall  
Will make the Pugilist crash and fall  
Bridges will remain a solid ground  
Ancient characters make a sound.  
The evil one will answer his call  
Falling skies will hurt us all  
Two become one and another becomes still  
Even the fool returns the drill  
Cut off your tongue for being wrong  
Though you are sad you must stay strong  
Paint is useless if you have no eyes  
Fire hits the bird that flies  
Fallen warriors lay waiting  
Reunited with a wronged king  
Homelands taken allies shot  
Carp cat Froggy run to the spot  
Two will clash at the house  
Others hurt by the one in a blouse  
Evil golem shows his might  
Dragon and champion begin their fight  
Truths reveal if they don’t burst  
The witch will fall but you must first  
Shadow heroes make their stand  
Friends will die from the others hand  
Stars shine and giants descend  
Warriors try to find an end.  
Two will brawl in a field of flames  
Other contenders start the game  
The silent one revealed at last  
Telling the tale of a tragic past  
Strings will cut and others maim  
A maiden's heart is free to claim  
Fish are sliced after throwing a fit  
Bombs erupt barriers will hit  
Tears are shed, men will fly  
Father and daughter begin to cry  
People will cheer at tactic five  
The soul is destroyed when unable to strive  
A victim almost comes close to die  
But not after reminiscing the years gone by  
The final face off comes from the north  
Starting with the Fourth"

Diamante starred into space as the lovely voice stopped singing. Both sat in silence until she spoke up. "Where is young master?" Diamante took a second to think but simply said "Don’t know."  
"I like you! You aren't gross like Trebol!"  
"No I’m not Trebol is much better than me!"  
"No your cool!"  
"No I’m not!"  
"Fine if you say so!"  
"Alright alright I am pretty cool! It's getting late!"  
He proceeded to tell her to change into pajamas since she had to go with Trebol tomorrow. He yawned as well tucking her into bed. "Don't worry all should be fine." He lied to her as well as himself hoping his friends were ok but that was impossible. "You really think so?" She asked. "Of course!" Each lie hurt him more and more. But there was nothing he could do. All he could do was win the coliseum match tomorrow.

"Have you seen anything?" Baby 5 asked as Doflamingo concentrated controlling a string clone. "I'm where her corpse should be, but I don't see it!" Baby 5 starred at him tilting her head in confusion. "So that means either the marines got her, or...." He smiled to himself. "Or what?" Doffy looked at his little battle maid. "Or I'm simply at the wrong place!" He laid down on Buffalo's back. "Let's just figure out what needs to happen for tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is actually the first part of a series the next wont be as dramatic. also thanks for support. Of coarse I don't know if Oda will tell a back story but this is what I came up with.


End file.
